The New Tales of Lloyd and Colette
by Extra Crispy
Summary: 2 years after Yggdrasil's death, Lloyd and Colette traveled around the world, collecting exspheres until they run into 2 kids. They first thought the children were normal but they soon learned that they were no where near it.
1. Chapter 1

2 years after the death of Yggdrasil, Colette and Lloyd had traveled the world in search of the rest of the exspheres which leads them into something new to deal with.

"Colette, where are we exactly?" Lloyd questioned as he examined the trees around them.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think we are in the Ossa Trail," she said slowly walking ahead of him. Suddenly Colette falls steadily to the ground. Lloyd runs up to her and lifts her head into his arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked caringly.

"Yes she said but I am sure we are in the Ossa Trail now. Look," she said as she pointed to a small red lever on the ground and an extremely deep trapdoor beside it. Lloyd suddenly remembered that Colette had tripped over that same lever the last time they were there.

"Now that brings back old memories," he said as he slowly helped Colette to her feet, "that was when we first met Sheena."

"Ye-"

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted. They quickly turned around to see two young children standing behind them. One of them was a boy with messy blonde hair and about a foot shorter than Lloyd. He had cold looking blue eyes and wore all black clothes and a red robe. He was carrying a humongous object that was twice the boy's size and was covered with a blue sheet. The object was being held by a pole, which the boy was hanging on to.

The other child was a girl with long silky red hair and had beautiful yellow eyes that glistened. She wore a long red kimono with a gold dragon design rapped around it. There was a black belt across her waist with a case tied to the back of it.

"Do you happen to know where we are?" the girl asked with a polite voice and a sweet smile. The boy stood there still staring at Lloyd.

"Yes we do," Colette said, smiling back at her, "This place is called the Ossa Trail but you two shouldn't be here by yourselves. Where are your parents?"

The children were quiet for a moment and then Lloyd broke the silence. "You don't have any parents do you?" he asked.

"That is none of your business," the boy said, pointing at Lloyd and giving him an even dirtier look than before. Suddenly Lloyd noticed that the boy had a blue exsphere on his fist. He looked at the girl's hand it there was a green one there also.

"Excuse me for asking but do you know what you have there on your hand?" Lloyd questioned the boy.

"Yes I do actually. It's called an exsphere but I shouldn't have to tell you that. You have one on your hand also or is it a Cruxis Crystal like the fake angels?" the boy said. Lloyd and Colette stared in shock.

"What do you know about the fake angels?" Colette asked.

"That is none of your concern," the girl said, "Thanks for the information. I think we will be going now." They start to walk past them and Lloyd sticks his arm in front of them.

"I think I will have to insist you tell us," he says. The boy suddenly grabs Lloyd's arm and thrusts him high into the air. Lloyd unleashes the power of the Cruxis Crystal in his hand and his wings are released and he floats back down to the earth beneath him.

The girl digs into her case and slings out two razor fans and crosses her arms. The boy pulls off the blue sheet of the object and reveals the awesome might of his zanbatou's blade.

"If you wish to have our information you will have to fight us for it," the boy says with a bitter tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine then!" Lloyd screeched as he raced towards the boy. He crossed his two swords and kept charging for the boy. The boy quickly swung his zanbatou over his head into Lloyd's blades and leaving them at a stale mate. Being surprised by the boy's speed, Lloyd jumped back. The boy charged for Lloyd with seemingly blind fury, swinging his blade at him wildly. Lloyd blocked every one of his attacks with his blades as if he was toying with the boy. Getting annoyed, the boy tried to slash Lloyd on his side. Lloyd quickly ducked not realizing his mistake. The child drew his fist under his blade and slammed Lloyd in his gut. He was flung to the ground and the child thrusted himself into the air with his blade pointed towards Lloyd.

"BURN IN HELL!" the kid hollered as he crashed towards Lloyd. Suddenly something knocked the boy out of the air. He fell to the ground, bleeding in his right arm, and with his 200 pound sword lying beside him. The object that hit him reverted back and Colette and she caught it. Then he realized that it was one of Colette's chakrams.

"Don't forgot about me," Colette spoke.

"You don't have to worry about that," the girl said behind her. Then she quickly swung her razor fans at Colette. She rushed into the air to dodge the attack and threw one of her chakrams at the girl.

The girl flipped backwards and yelled "Now!" Colette turned around and saw the boy running towards the wall of the trail. As he got towards the wall he jumped into the air and hit extremely high on the wall, and thrusted himself off the wall towards Colette in full force. He slammed into her and they both crashed to the ground.

The boy quickly flipped himself up and picked up his zanbatou. Lloyd ran to Colette with sincerity in his eyes. As he got close to Colette, the girl gilded towards him and slashed him in his arm. In pain, Lloyd grabbed his arm and as he did so the boy jumped and crashed his foot into Lloyd's face. He flew back and the girl ran towards him to finish him off. Lloyd lifted his feet at the last second and kicked her back. Then Colette slowly got back to her feet. Lloyd got back to his feet and threw one of his blades at the boy to get him to back away from them.

He ran up to Colette and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said slowly.

"Okay then. I think it is time that we end all of this," Lloyd said holding his hand out.

"I'm with you Lloyd," she said grabbing his hand. They put their other hands together and said together, "It's time to end this." The children knew something was going on.

Suddenly a humongous powerful light came from Lloyd and Colette going full force at the children.

"Guardian!" they chanted together. They put their weapons in front of them and a giant green barrier covered them. They held their shield with as much power as they could but the barrier was crushed by the intense strength of Lloyd's and Colette's onslaught. All that could be heard was their screams of pain.

As the light disembarked, a cloud of smoke engulfed the air. When the smoke cleared Lloyd and Colette looked for what was left of the kids. They found the girl lying on the girl unconscious and the boy was holding himself up with his weapon, which blade was stabbed into the ground. His blood covered his clothes and he breathed harder than any living person should.

"There is no way… I can let myself die… from one of you angel bastards," he said slowly in an extremely low tone of voice.

"We could have done worse but we needed something from you," Lloyd said walking closer to him.

"Can you please tell us what you know about the fake angels and Cruxis?" Colette begged. The boy opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he started wobbling. His eyes closed as he fell to the ground and fainted.

"Lloyd, I think it is best that we go back to Iselia. Raine can heal them there," Colette said.

"Why that far? Shouldn't we just go to an inn somewhere?" Lloyd asked.

"Because the can heal faster with Raine's expertise. If not with her they most likely won't get back up. Please Lloyd," she bothered.

"Okay. To Iselia we go then." Lloyd said. He picked up the boy and hunched him over his shoulder. Next he picked up the girl and held her in his arms. Then they released their wings and they flew towards Iselia.


End file.
